In railroad or new transportation systems or the like, inspection of abrasion of components used in vehicles is generally performed manually.
For example, traveling tires, pantographs, guide wheels, and branching wheels can be exemplified as consumable components used for vehicles of new transportation systems. For such components, operations of manually measuring depths of grooves of traveling tires, abrasion amounts of pantographs, diameters of guide wheels, and diameters of branching wheels using vernier calipers and manually inputting measurement results in databases are performed in some cases. In the measurement work and measurement result input work, labor costs are expended, and it is preferable for the work to be efficient.
In association with inspection of abrasion of components used for vehicles, a slider abrasion amount automatic measurement system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 sets a moving vehicle as a target in a garage and automatically measures an abrasion amount of a slider contactlessly in accordance with a detection signal for detecting a pantograph. In Patent Literature 1, this measurement is considered to contribute to safety and reduction in labor of a pantograph maintenance person.